


Sparrow

by LittleRoses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hamsters, Little Fur Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Hannah helps Robyn find a pet. Their original idea was a bird however... maybe a hamster is better fit.





	Sparrow

Hannah pretty much skipped towards pet smart. She and Robyn were not there to get a dog or cat, no, you must never get those from a pet store. For for things like birds, where else will you get them? So there they were, on their way to get Robyn a pet bird.

Well, they were already there...

 ** _So_** there they were, already at the pet store making their way inside to look at some birdos for the birdo.

Hannah spun around to face her friend, clasping her hands together "Alrighty! You said you wanted either a white parakeet or a blue parakeet, correct?"

"Mhm." Robyn replied as his eyes scanned the store.

"Alright! Great! Let's get to it then, to the pet section!" Hannah was just as excited as Robyn was to get him a pet. She always loved animals.

Robyn grinned as he followed the shorter towards the aisles full of animals. Hannah came to a hault in front of the birds. Robyn frowned a little at the small size of their cage, poor things "Huh."

Hannah had seemed to read his mind "Yeah pet stores don't treat their animals very well. But there's some animals that you can't get from anywhere else. And at least you know you're giving them a better home."

"You're right." Robyn bent down to get a better look at some of the birds. There was a beautiful white one "Hey little guy, you're pretty cute, huh?"

Robyn looked next to him to see Hannah making eye contact with a bird, it had its head tilted. It was a beautiful white and blue parakeet.

"This one seems to like me." Hannah chuckled "Does it like you?"

Hannah stepped aside, Robyn took her place. Unfortunately the bird lost interest, none of them seemed very interested. And none of them really made him think "This is my bird" either. There was a thing about getting pets. When you see the one, you just know it. He... really wasn't feeling that. 

And that was when he saw a hamster, obviously in the hamster aisle. He got that warm happy feeling, he lead himself over to it. It was brown, fluffy, and adorable. He swore to got the hamster was looking right back at him. He felt as though he was more fit for the little fluff ball than any of the uninterested birds. Maybe some day he'd get a bird. But right now, this hamster seemed to fit him best.

He smiled "Hannah, I think I might get this hamster instead... Hannah?" Robyn saw that a worker was talking to Hannah and the blue and white parakeet they saw was sitting in her hands. He again smiled before calling another worker over "I'd like to get this little guy."

The worker smiled "Of course, would you like to hold her first?"

Robyn nodded vigorously.

The worker opened the top of the cage and slowly reached her hand in and picked up the hamster carefully. Placing her in Robyn's hands. The hamster seemed to feel at home as she curled up right in his hands and went to sleep "Oh yeah." Robyn stroked the top of her head "She is definitely the one."

"Alright!" the worker said cheerily, Robyn noticed her name tag, Sandra "I'll go get the papers!"

While Robyn was gushing over his new pet, Sandra walked past a male worker, Micheal "I told you Robyn would end up getting a hamster. And Hannah is in love with that bird, you owe me twenty bucks." she whispered.

Micheal narrowed his eyes "You didn't write so that this would happen did you?"

"Nooo why would I ever do that?"

Robyn decided to name the hamster Sparrow, and Hannah decided to name the bird, who turned out to be female as well, winter because of the wintery colors.

And so that day ended with Anne the aunt of a hamster and Moose the older brother of a bird.

 

==========

 

UWU


End file.
